


Always

by katherynmae



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, episode tag: 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynmae/pseuds/katherynmae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Joan and Vera's conversation about loyalty in her office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Hand on the door, Vera Bennett glanced over her shoulder, confusion brimming in her eyes. Never before, had she never seen her governor look so defeated and she let her hand fall to her side, turning once more. She hovered there, bagged prison shank in one hand and her other one open and closed loosely at her side as she tried to find the right words. Blinking, she exhaled slowly, feeling an unusual sense of anxiety creep over her and she shifted her feet uncomfortably. 

“Why don’t you want me to see Mr. Fletcher?” 

Looking up from where she was staring far too intently at the row of pens on her desk, Joan Ferguson blinked at her deputy, her eyes riddled with confusion of her own. Straightening up, she crossed her ankles beneath her under the desk and folded her hands in her lap, unsure of how to find the right words to continue. “He’s no good to be around Vera, you know this.” She had no intentions of making this about the professional relationship that Vera had tried to disguise her visitations with Fletcher on and she paused for a moment, “We _both_ know this.” 

“I assume you saw him?” Vera stepped away from the door, raking her brains to try and figure out another way that Joan would have discovered her lie so easily. “What did Fletch say to you?” She wasn’t sure if the anger that seemed to bubble in her stomach was because Joan had cornered her in such a way or because of the fact that she felt she could tell Vera not to see him and she let out a soft sigh. “Did he tell you that I’ve been to see him?” 

“You and I both know that Mr. Fletcher has a long way to go and meddling back in his affairs is none of your business Vera.” Hesitating, she straightened up, resting her hands on the desk once again, “If you’re loyalties lie with me then how can you expect to continue to visit Mr. Fletcher and not let on your loyalties to him?” She was referring to the scene Fletch had caused months ago when he had burst into her office, sprouting the unbeknownst truth about her involvement with Jianna and she blinked at Vera calmly. 

Voice catching, Vera lowered her gaze to the floor, reminded of how moments ago, she had sworn herself that she would remain loyal to Joan until the end. Trying to catch herself, she bit the inside of her cheek before she looked back up to stare back at Joan, “But if I continue to see him, then doesn’t it help us because we can keep an eye on him?”

At this, Joan had to laugh softly, shaking her head in amusement at Vera’s words and she waited until Vera had returned to stand in front of her desk, hovering uncomfortably once more. “Oh Vera, we don’t need to worry about Mr. Fletcher at the moment.” Lies. “I want your concern to stay focused on what is happening here, in our prison. If and when Mr. Fletcher finds himself able to return to Wentworth, then we will see what comes next.” She paused, knowing that she would never allow him to do so, but she knew she couldn’t let Vera in on everything just yet. 

“But why are you so upset that I went to see him? Shouldn’t someone be doing that?” Vera arched an eyebrow at her governor, becoming more curious on why she simply was repeating her words back to her instead of answering the question. “I know, though he may lead you to think otherwise, that Will only recently began to visit him. Up until them, it was only me.” She stopped, seeing the corner of Joan’s jaw tighten at her words and she shook her head, “I’m sorry, surely you must know that.” 

“Vera, you are my deputy, and I think a part of you knows exactly why I’m uncomfortable about you spending your free time with him.” Joan’s jaw twitched once again and she had to glance away for another moment, “As you said, your loyalty does lie with me and visiting Mr. Fletcher doesn’t need to involve you anymore.” Her gaze flickered to the lagged shank in Vera’s hand, as if she was impressed that she had continued to hold it for so long and she nodded, “You can go dispose of that now Vera.” 

“I’m not done.” Lifting her chin a bit, Vera shook her head at Joan slowly, seeing surprise flicker in her gaze. “Why me? Why not be angry that Will has gone to see Fletcher? He’s the one that is wrapped up with Smith, after all. I know I’m your deputy but shouldn’t you be more concerned about Will?” 

Joan’s jaw twitched as the suggestion and she shook her head, “I’m well aware of my concerns for Mr. Jackson but naturally, you are my main concern Vera.” Her gaze flickered to where Vera swallowed a bit nervously and she inhaled slowly, meeting Vera’s gaze. “I’m sure that you are far more aware of that than you let on, especially given how much you have told me about yourself.” She was referring to her previous involvement with Fletcher, as their conversation had stemmed from the mention of his name, but also had to remind herself of how much else she knew of Vera’s life. 

“But why me?” Vera knew whatever her governor was holding back had to be deep, and personal, for her to dawdle this much before giving her an answer. Shifting on her feet once again, she glanced down at the pens lined nearly on Joan’s desk, “Why are you so concerned about _me_?” 

“You - you’re a wonderful deputy Vera.” She had spoken those words over and over and by now, Joan knew they were her copout excuse for when she couldn’t find the rest of the words that she wanted to say. “And I daresay, you’ve become one of my closest confidantes as well.” Pausing to read the calm expression that swept over Vera’s gaze, she cracked a sliver of a smile at her, “I look out for the people who mean something to me, especially someone as lovely and beautiful as you.” 

Opening her mouth, Vera nodded slowly, blinking and she straightened up, “That…that means a lot Joan, thank you.” She glanced back down at her hands, which she had folded awkwardly in front, missing the smile that Joan gave her before shifting on her feet once more. “I should get going.” Moving towards the door, she hid to hide her smile, feeling Joan watching her as she went and she stopped at the door once more, glancing over her shoulder. “Thank you.” 

Stepping from the room, Vera closed the door quietly behind her and she hovered for another moment, straightening her jacket. Joan’s comments rang in the back of her mind and she felt her smile widening as she went, the words echoing. Halfway to the stairs, she stopped, feeling realization dawn on her and she hid her grin behind her hands, letting out a soft squeak. Typically, she would have found herself running back towards Joan’s office, in search of clarity of her words but instead Vera grinned a bit more. Knowing that the Governor of Wentworth Correctional Centre was in love with her was enough for the time being and later, when she knew what to say, she would find reason to dig for more clarity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! My emotions were all over the place with this episode.


End file.
